Cryogenic storage tanks may be used to store liquid natural gas (LNG) or other cryogenic substances for transportation between one location (e.g., an LNG production facility) and another location (e.g., a natural gas distribution facility or power plant). Cryogenic storage tanks may also be used to store LNG at a storage facility for an indeterminate period. Cryogenic storage tanks may additionally be used onboard vehicles (e.g., ships, trains, buses, tractor-trailers, and automobiles) as a source of natural gas that may be used to power such vehicles or systems onboard such vehicles. Regardless of their application, cryogenic storage tanks need to be both durable and efficient. For this reason, many cryogenic storage tanks employ a double wall (tank within a tank) construction. The inner tank must be supported within the outer tank in a manner that significantly reduces or prevents movement of the inner tank. However, fixing the inner tank in position within the outer tank presents issues, particularly where the manner by which the inner tank is held in position provides pathways by which thermal energy may be readily conducted between the inner and outer tanks. For example, simply welding metallic struts between the inner and outer tanks provides pathways that readily transfer thermal energy between the inner and outer tanks.